It was only just a dream
by TwilightIsn'tLiterature
Summary: Sokai song oneshot. Sora and Kairi reminisce about the old days. About how much they want things to be over and back to normal. It's torture being away from the person you love the most. Especially if you don't know if you'll see them again. "Everyone has their limits. Even you. This time you may not come back" Rating T
**Hey guys! I'm here with a new oneshot! As per usual, it's a SoKai. Sorry I just love them! :L**

 **I've done it to a song this time, and to be honest, this was my first go! AND I LOVE IT! I also love the song!**

 **The song is A cover of Nelly's "Just a dream" by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie.  
I absolutley adore this song! I do highly suggest you go and check it out!  
Here's the link! Just take out the spaces. ****www. youtube watch? v=a2RA0vsZXf8**

 **I don't own anything in this fic. Everything belongs to their respectful owners!**

 **Drop me a review to let me know what you thought! I love reading through feedback! It's a real eye opener and motivator!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **The first part is Sora talking. The second part is Kairi. You should figure out who is who lol.  
This is set before the events of KH3! ;D I hope you like it! **

* * *

Resting up at Yensids castle, I had alot to prepare for. It was all happening at once. I walked to the edge of the cliff and stared out at the never changing sky. Once again, we were apart, even after we promised each other we'd be together every day. It wasn't fair!

 ** _I was thinkin bout you,_**

I hoped that over on our quaint little island, you'd be watching the sun descend and hide itself away for another day. Your crimson hair shining in the late evening sun, and floating around in the light breeze.

 ** _Thinkin bout me_**

How much had I missed since I was away? Lots. More than I can think about. I missed you grow into the mature teenage beauty you are. I missed out on plenty of days on the island with you and Riku. Alot had changed in a year. And I missed it all. And now I'm missing more.

 ** _Thinking bout us_**

I imagined myself with you on our childhood island, chasing each other in the water. The seagulls cooing above us. Using sticks to write mine, yours and Riku's names in the sand. Then watching the sea water come in, and take out the writing with it. You always said that whenever the waves took out something like that, an unbreakable bond would be created. Looks like that happened. Because here were are years later. But look where we are now?

 ** _What we gonna be._**

I would give anything just to come home. Be rid of everything. Just to come home and wrap my arms around you and hold you close to me. I promised myself I'd never loose you again. I didn't want that to happen. You mean more to me than anything. But like a fool, I suffered in silence.

Back on our island we could be what we wanted to be! Do whatever we wished without our parents on our backs.

 ** _Open my eyes._**

I sat down onto the grassy ground staring endlessly out at the vibrant colours of the land in in front of me. But they were nothing compared to home. Compared to the spectical of colours the sun gives off when descending. Compared with the sound of the waves either splashing or crashing onto the shore and dragging out foreign stones and shells out with it.

 ** _It was only just a dream_**

I would give anything to drop everything and be home with you.

 ** _So I travel back down that road_**

I gazed out at the horizon, watching the sun hide itself away for another day. Somewhere out there, I hoped you'd be too. I decided to take a walk. Ending up at our secret place. We ever did tell Riku what we did in there. We just said there was a huge monster in there so he wouldn't see what we put on the walls. We both knew he'd make fun of it, because we were so young, and naive. I placed my hand onto my drawing of you and a tear leaked from my bright blue eyes. This feeling of nostalgia came sweeping over me and I replayed this memory in my mind once more. Like I had previous times before.

 ** _Will you come back?_**

When you left again without me, you told me not to worry. You hated having to leave again. But duties called, and now you're their hero. I will always worry though.

Everyone has their limits. Even you. This time you may not come back. Luck even. I feared that it would run out eventually. I could only picture your last moments, drawing your last breath as the life left your beaten and frail body. I didn't want to think about such cruel events.

 ** _No one knows._**

I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back like you promised. I don't even want to think about it! It breaks my heart just mentioning it!

You were home. You came running at me from the ocean just like you did before, that smile embedded on your face. I wanted to run to you to, but I didn't want to get wet. Heh, something so silly. Why did I care if I got wet? I came splashing into the cool ocean water trying to run towards you as fast as I could. I saw you loose your balance in the water and trip on a rock or something below the surface, but managed to save yourself and continue to run at me. I giggled but then did the same. I thought I was gonna disappear under the waves, but you caught me just in time and held me tightly. Snuggling your face into my hair. I clasped my hands to your body, refusing to let go. Tears fell from my eyes like rain drops. You pulled away and held onto my shoulders. Standing, gazing down at me with those gorgeous blues of yours! I was so happy to see you again, I was embarrassed about my emotional outburst. Forgive me.

You lifted a hand to my face to wipe away my tears. I smiled contently, and closed my eyes, feeling your fingers on my face. It send chills down my entire body. I soon noticed we our faces were inches apart from one another. I could feel your warm breath on my face. I honestly felt home right now. The entire world around me had just been blocked out. Like it was just me and you standing in the ocean water, inches away from each other and nothing else. I moved my head a little and you did to, my heart was pounding out of my chest and it sent butterflies to my stomach. Closer and closer, this was it. I'd had feeling for you for so long! Clearly you did too! We just suffered in silence for the sake of our friendship! You planted your lips on top of mine with such tenderness. I wrapped my arms around your neck and you placed your hands on my back. This was heaven...You were home.

But...then you were nowhere to be seen and I was no longer standing in the ocean water with you. I was all alone in my room. A tear formed and my heart dropped into my stomach...

 ** _I realized_**

 ** _It was only just a dream._**


End file.
